Extra Credit
by Brain in the Gutter
Summary: Bella will do anything in order to get ahead in school. How will Mr. Cullen take advantage of that? AU AH BxE Very little plot, lemon for the sake of lemons.


**This is my first fanfic people, be nice. Just as a warning, there is little to no plot. Extremely graphic. If you don't like it don't read it...**** Thanks to my Beta Pire. You are a sparkly bitch...  
**

Bella will do anything in order to get ahead in school. How will Mr. Cullen take advantage of that? AU AH BxE Very little plot, lemon for the sake of lemons.

**Extra Credit (One-shot)**

"Bella," I looked up as a T.A. called me, waiving a piece of paper in her hand. "You need to go see Mr. Cullen in the administration office. Here's the note."

I gathered my things, swiped the note from her and walked toward the administration building. I made a quick stop to the bathroom on the way there to make sure that I looked all right. I puckered my lips in the mirror and decided some more cherry red lipstick was in order. After taming some rogue strands of hair, I straightened my skirt. The plaid miniskirt had a habit of riding up in the back, so I was constantly pulling it down. I was so happy that I had chosen this particular outfit. I had always fantasized about Mr. Cullen… maybe he would notice me today. With that, I sashayed out of the bathroom, getting my nerves up, toward the office of the man I'd been dreaming about.

The secretary appeared to be out at the moment, so I knocked on the door that had a name plaque reading 'MR. EDWARD CULLEN, DEAN OF STUDENTS'. There was a muffled "Come in." so I gently pushed the door open. He was standing with his back to me with his shirtsleeves rolled up. Mmm... He looked like he had been hard at work. He turned to me holding a file, which I assumed was mine. "Bella, so nice to see you. How do you feel your classes are coming?" _Ungh, his voice is like velvet… and his eyes… so green…_

I swallowed my moan and replied, "Good, I'm not really sure how my grades are but I'm pretty confident they're where they need to be for my scholarship. Is that what this is about?"

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to do some extra work in order to get some extra credits? We have an advancement program for hard working students like yourself. If you would like to participate, I would be your 'mentor' for the program. How do you like that idea?"

"Doesn't sound to bad to me. I'm always looking for extra credit. What did you have in mind?" My voice lowered instinctively at the last line. _Fuck, Bella, this isn't one of your goddamn fantasies! Snap out of it!_

"Oh, it's just some extra work around the office a couple of hours a week. If you would like to agree to this I just need your signature on this paperwork, and we'll get started on a couple of things." He handed me a clipboard with a sheet of paperwork attached to it.. He began to come around to my side of the desk and began point to a couple of different places and I quickly signed. He took the clipboard and walked back around the desk, setting it down with the other paperwork in my file and putting it away. "Now, we're going to do a little exercise right now, to find out whether you trust me or not. Can you please lean over the desk a little toward me and hold your hands out?"

I leaned over and gave him my hands, not sure where exactly he was going with this, but doing what he said anyway. He quickly snapped my arms forward so I was leaned completely over the desk, with my hands over the other side of the desk. I squeaked at the suddenness and I felt some cold metal encircle my wrists as I heard a click. "What are you doing?" I asked, ripping my gaze away from his eyes only to see that I was handcuffed to the desk.

"Finding out how far you trust me. Believe me, it would be best if you don't question my judgment anymore." He came around the desk and walked up behind me. He started to rub my ass underneath my skirt with his hands.

"Wait, what are you doing? I didn't sign up for this!" I protested, though my fantasy was still in high gear. I turned my body awkwardly so I could see his face.

"Yes, you did, and this will be your first lesson, never sign something without reading it first," he winked. _He fucking winked!_ "Little did you know when you signed that, you agreed to do anything I said without question and also signed a nondisclosure clause, stating that if you tell anyone of our activities, you will no longer be eligible for your scholarship and all of your units will be voided. Now, shut up or I will have to punish you." All this time, he kept rubbing my ass, making me hotter as he ran his fingers along my thong, pulling it tight up between my checks. I yelped at the sensation. He immediately smacked me on the ass. "What did I tell you about making noise?" I whimpered quietly as he began rubbing where he had smacked me. "Spread your legs." I did that quickly but apparently not far enough as he kicked my ankles further apart, so that my stomach rested completely on the desk.

"Hm... A little too low I think." He said as he started rubbing his _enormous_ erection up against my ass. He took one of the books on his desk, lifted me up and stuck it underneath my stomach. He rubbed more firmly against my pussy, which was at just the right height for penetration. "Mmm... Perfect." He flipped my skirt up to expose my ass to the air. It had barely been covering me as it was in this position, which had made it easier to get his hands on my ass. He started playing with my thong again, pulling on it and teasing my pussy and ass. Getting me hotter and wetter. He moved his hands up and around to the front of my body, slowly massaging my breasts. I couldn't help but moan at that. It felt so good. _No way was this happening…_ I could feel my panties start to soak. He started to unbutton my shirt enough to start massaging my breasts inside my bra. He pulled them out and started twisting my nipples roughly. I gasped some more. He growled and pulled me tight to him shoving his erection against my ass. I moaned loudly and arched to gain more friction.

"Did I say you could make noise? I've been lenient when you've been making the quiet noises because they please me but you're getting too loud. You make another noise like that and I'm going to have to gag you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." I panted.

"Yes, Master," he corrected sternly.

"Yes, Master. Whatever you want." I whimpered as I ground back into his erection, silently begging for him to fuck me. He continued to play with my nipples for a bit more before he straightened up and grabbed a pair of scissors off his desk. I felt the cold metal as it slid across the top part of my ass. I heard the snick and felt as my thong fell to the floor. He didn't waste any time and thrust two fingers up my pussy. I bit my lip while I tried to keep quiet, sucking in air through my teeth. "You want this don't you. You like this stuff. You're just a dirty little girl aren't you? Tell me how much you want my cock."

"I want your c-cock. In my pu...pussy. Please! I'm begging you." I stumbled over my words because I wasn't quite sure of what was going on. All I knew was that I wanted the yearning from between my legs to be quenched. He slapped my ass one more time right before he thrust into me. I bit my lip so hard trying to prevent the scream from erupting from them. _Oh my God. He felt so good_. He started pounding into me roughly, which only had me turned on more. I started whimpering in time to his thrusts as he pushed into me again and again. I started straining back into him whenever he pulled out, trying to meet him but my cuffed hands prevented me from moving too much. His hand went to the front of my body and down to my clit. He started rubbing in time to his thrusts and I lost it. I came harder than I had ever cum before. He continued to thrust into me as I quickly started building up to another orgasm. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back causing my back to arch as much as they could with the restraints on my hands. He started groaning as he pounded harder and harder, the wet sounds of our fucking turning me on even more. He thrust one last time, pushing me over the edge once again. He pulled out and came around the edge of the desk and unlocked the handcuffs.

I was still resting on the desk out of breath and rung out from our time together. He pulled me up and started kissing me slowly working his way from my neck to my lips. He started sucking on my bottom lip causing me to whimper more. Pulling away, I looked up at him through my lashes and said, "You keep doing that and we're going to have to start screwing again, and Jasper said we could only have his office for an hour. We don't have time for this right now Mr. Cullen. I have a class to teach in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, see you at home, Mrs. Cullen." He said with a sigh as he picked my thong up off the floor.

I raised my brow and replied, "You better buy me a new one of those sweetie… that one was my favorite."


End file.
